


More More More

by theroseinhisheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseinhisheart/pseuds/theroseinhisheart
Summary: 一个酒后乱来的PWP





	More More More

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:A Greater Love - Darren Rahn

王耀的酒量并不算差，但总有喝醉的时候。亚瑟·柯克兰把王耀放到床上的时候对方还勾着他的脖子不肯放手，紧贴着他用紊乱的呼吸在他耳边晕染酒意。王耀的意识已经不太清楚，这点从他迷乱的眼神和含糊的哼声可见一斑，但这个在宴会上被灌了太多酒的男人显然不打算就此乖乖入睡，他不安分地在亚瑟身上蹭来蹭去，同时像小动物一样含咬舔舐着亚瑟的脖颈。这种挑逗和勾引的技巧很拙劣，却因为发起者是王耀而足够挑起亚瑟的情欲。

酒后胡来的后果往往是王耀隔天下不来床，这个结论在经过多次实践证明后已经无需置疑。亚瑟不轻不重地在王耀臀部拍了一下试图让他老实一点，结果王耀反而变本加厉地将手从亚瑟胸口一路下滑摸过去，亚瑟稍微忍耐了一下，在王耀摸到已经有反应的部位时终于投降扣住他乱来的手吻了下去，王耀则立刻顺从地张开牙齿让彼此唇舌交缠。龙舌兰、威士忌和雷司令，亚瑟判断不出来还有没有其他，只觉得通过不断加深的吻传递的这点残存酒意已经足够让他同样意乱情迷。等到绵长的吻终于结束，他拿下王耀的手压在他的耳侧，修长有力的手指缓缓挤进他的指缝然后扣紧。在难分彼此的喘息声中，亚瑟·柯克兰俯下身凝视恋人，他和以往任何时候一样美，然而无论是散开的长发还是沾染酒气的红唇都昭示他和平时并不相同。王耀同样回望着他，平日总是温和的、含着笑意的金色在此时此刻仿佛烈酒浇灌蜂蜜，柔和又热烈，纯真又放荡。静默中情意倾泻的对视并未持续太长的时间，因为随后王耀用另一只手抚上亚瑟的脸，用带点茫然却十足迷恋的口吻说： “……你长得真好看。”

英国人哑然失笑，此情此景下他不知道自己是否该为这句赞誉感到高兴。他稍微调整了一下姿势，用膝盖顶开王耀正欲求不满地彼此摩擦着的双腿，然后从容不迫地跻身其中，他握住王耀的手放在唇边吻了一下，带着笑意轻声说：“你酒醒之后最好不要后悔。”

王耀毫不设防，显然没有意识到自己按下了危险的开关，他的衬衫和西裤在方才的痴缠中就被弄得乱七八糟，亚瑟·柯克兰一边热切地在他的锁骨和胸前留下吻痕一边将他剥干净，就像在打开内里含着珍珠的蚌壳。亚瑟握着王耀的大腿根将他打开，又软又滑的触感让他情难自禁地加大力道在泛粉的肌肤上留下指痕。饱含情欲的抚摸一路向上，亚瑟·柯克兰将两团柔软的臀瓣向外分开，露出已经变得湿软的隐秘入口。即将被开拓入侵的地方仍十分窄小，正因为被迫的暴露而楚楚可怜地收缩着。亚瑟·柯克兰忍住了直接顶进去的念头，耐心地用手指扩张，直到原本抗拒的肠壁紧咬着他不肯放开，才拉下拉链释放出等待已久的坚硬性器。粗大的龟头缓慢地顶开湿漉漉的穴口，亚瑟·柯克兰用不啻浏览十四行诗的目光欣赏自己的阴茎完全隐没。

酒精让王耀变得比平日更情热，也同样更迟钝和听话，他用水润的眼睛专注地盯着亚瑟，同时乖乖地按亚瑟的要求抬高腰臀将自己张得更开。这时候的王耀甚至显得有些天真，即使他们正在做的事与纯洁背道而驰。身体的本能和过往的记忆让王耀主动地迎合亚瑟的动作，他的腿早就紧紧缠上了亚瑟的腰，但实际上脑子里还是因为醉酒而一团乱麻，这让他几乎在被完全撑开的时候才察觉到自己正在被干。然而他的身体早就记住被进入的感觉，小穴温顺地把那根熟悉的入侵者吞没进去然后绵软地绞紧，如愿以偿地换来接连深重的顶撞。清醒的时候王耀在床上总是或多或少试图压抑自己以免显得太过浪荡和贪欲，酒醉让他暂时抛却了无谓的矜持，在承受第一记顶弄时就肆无忌惮地尖叫出声，这种完全诚实的反应让亚瑟·柯克兰更加兴奋。

亚瑟在情事开始的时候总是耐心而温柔，很难说这是否是他的绅士品格使然，就像以往他总不吝用漫长的前戏彻底点燃彼此，宛如堕落的预兆和犯罪的引诱。先是整根没入将紧致湿热的甬道撑得饱胀，再罔顾软肉的挽留全数抽出，刻意放缓的动作在某种程度上恶劣得近乎玩弄，而亚瑟·柯克兰对这种能让王耀神魂颠倒的花样已经无比熟练、得心应手。没多久王耀就承受不住似地浑身战栗，发出混合哭腔的细弱哼声，挺着纤细的腰主动地把穴口往外送。亚瑟·柯克兰轻咬着他的耳朵低声夸奖“好乖”，随即感受到紧紧包裹着自己的绵软穴肉像是条件反射一般剧烈地收缩了好几下。王耀会因为自己的某些触碰和话语变得更加敏感，亚瑟·柯克兰始终认为这是一种鼓励他进一步探索与开发的暗示，在王耀并不清醒的当下依然奏效。他沉下腰再次将自己彻底送入湿热的巢穴，在感受到身下人不能自已的战栗时开始了由浅到深的律动。

王耀仰头细细地喘息和呻吟，不时发出惹人怜爱的尖叫，他像是浮沉于海浪中渴求依靠一般攀着亚瑟，同时难以自持地在亚瑟肌肉紧绷的肩上留下抓痕。他的理智被酒精、情欲和无规律的节奏碾得七零八落，胡言乱语着一会求亚瑟快一点一会又说不要，让辗转着吻到他睫毛上眼泪的亚瑟·柯克兰觉得他比晚宴上的红丝绒蛋糕还要甜蜜和诱人，只想更深更重地欺负他来引出更多可爱的回应。

王耀的身体本来就很敏感，亚瑟记得很清楚从前无数次他是怎么光被手指玩弄后穴就射得一塌糊涂。醉酒后他比往常还要快进入状态，亚瑟甚至没有怎么进攻他的敏感点，只是单纯的摩擦顶弄产生的快感就让王耀撑不住濒临崩溃了。“嗯——嗯、亚瑟……”王耀嘴里胡乱地求饶，夹在两人中间早就高高翘起的阴茎流出了大量前液，后面也仿佛试图榨取精液一般频繁收缩着，终于在亚瑟含咬着他的脖子重重顶入后攀上了期待已久的高潮，射到了自己和亚瑟的胸膛上。

王耀的脸上全是眼泪，软绵绵的身体仍因为方才达到的顶点而颤抖着，他好像稍微清醒了一些，但眼神还是朦朦胧胧。他教人心软地抽噎了一会儿，然后撒娇一般揽着亚瑟的脖子开始索吻仿佛在寻求安慰，好像完全忘记了亚瑟·柯克兰就是那个让他崩塌理智抛却自我的罪魁祸首。亚瑟·柯克兰空出一只手用指尖去缠绕他快被汗湿的黑发，含着他的双唇温柔地舔舐和入侵。破碎的喘息和呻吟消融在彼此唇齿之间，此刻连心跳也共鸣，如果就此结束，这场不在计划内的性事尚称得上温情和平缓，令人惋惜的是这不是英国绅士在床上一贯以之的风格，何况他尚未发泄的性器仍然浅埋在王耀体内，正因为王耀伴随着高潮余韵痉挛收紧的穴肉变得更加坚硬。

就在王耀蜷在他怀里困倦得几乎要昏睡过去的时候，亚瑟·柯克兰掐着他的腰毫无预兆地再次顶入到了深处，然后毫不怜惜地开始比方才更迅猛的抽插。被迫清醒过来的王耀像是被过电一般身体绷直，上半身不受控制地弹起，后穴惊慌失措地收缩挤压。他几乎是出自本能地挣扎起来试图躲避令人失控的快感，不停地往后缩像是想把那根还在往他体内更深处钻探的硬物赶出去，结果换来亚瑟·柯克兰直接压着王耀将他的腿按到自己肩上，几乎把他对折成两半，令被鞭挞得泥泞殷红的穴口朝上彻底暴露到令人羞耻的程度，这个完全被压制的姿势使插入变得更为容易，王耀还没来得及尝试把腿合上就被接下来更深的捅入顶得神志不清。

亚瑟·柯克兰不断变换顶入的角度，但每一记都精准地重重碾压过能让王耀发出哭叫的敏感点。王耀被强硬分到两边的小腿无用地胡乱踢着，最终在不断增大力度的反复贯穿下脱力地滑下挂在亚瑟的臂弯，让下身一种以更夸张的角度打开。艰难的体位让软熟小口努力吞吐赤色肉柱的景象尽数映入眼瞳，连同小腹鼓起的色情弧度和交合处响亮的水声让王耀羞耻又沉迷。愉悦的火花从相触的每一寸肌肤流淌到四肢百骸，他觉得自己顷刻就要被情潮淹没因热度蒸发，又或者是干脆就此死在亚瑟·柯克兰身下。

“嗯……呃啊、不要了……”穴口周围的软肉肿胀得可怜，因为频繁的摩擦变得又热又疼，但这点痛楚远远无法和几乎能将他的脊椎都穿透的快感相提并论，让他连自己都无法辨别口中吐出的凌乱话语是否出自本意。亚瑟·柯克兰当然不会就此停下，无论是因为他的欲求还远远未被彻底满足，还是因为王耀身体的反应在诚实地呼唤更多。湿热的甬道仿佛有意识一般将硬挺往深处拖，肉柱上的每根脉络都被紧紧缠裹着的穴肉热情地抚慰。渴望和沉醉无需发声都可表达，他们的身体早就在从前无数次抵死缠绵中变得彼此了解无比契合。

到最后王耀已经被操得骨酥体软浑身痉挛，连叫都叫不出来只能断断续续地呜咽。亚瑟·柯克兰喘息着将脸埋入他已经变得湿咸的颈窝，在咬下去的那一刻将自己送入最深处。大量喷发的精液如子弹般冲击着敏感的内壁，带来的强烈快感让王耀因此抽搐着直接射出已经变得稀薄的液体，然后大脑空白地感受自己是如何被源源不断涌入的东西彻底填满。

高潮过后他们依旧保持着亲昵交缠的姿势不愿分开，平复呼吸的间隙他们将额头轻轻地抵在一起，用含情脉脉的眼光填补已经足够微小的距离，亚瑟额前的碎发让王耀觉得很痒也很温柔，吸引他更加贴近。王耀轻声咕哝了一句什么，亚瑟·柯克兰凝神才听清楚他在抱怨“腰好疼”，亚瑟含着愉快的笑意慢悠悠地回应：“你自找的”，然后再将无可奈何的身下人拥紧。他们像从翻滚的情欲波浪中游出的两条鱼，此刻甜蜜又平静的水流从他们身上缓缓经过，尽管很快这份单纯的肌肤相触又将在今夜剩下的时分演化为逐渐缠绵深入的亲吻和爱抚。

不必清醒也无需理性，他们要做的仅仅是更多地、不断地堕入情欲的漩涡。


End file.
